Many conventional baby strollers have a frame with one folding mechanism on each side that allows the baby stroller to be converted from an unfolded in-use position to a folded position that has a reduced volume for ease of storage or transportation. In a conventional stroller, the three main frame members, front wheel frame, rear wheel frame and handle frame are approximately the same length so that when the stroller is folded the frame members are approximately aligned. In such cases, the size of the folded stroller is limited to the length of the longest frame member. As such, the size (which refers to the volume of the stroller in the folded position) may still take up more storage space (or be longer than desired) and a larger size or volume may result in inconvenience during transportation or carrying of the baby stroller.